Adventure Retold
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi, Naru, Sanada Ryo, Hashiba Rowen, and one Kimura Yuuji are chosen to go to Digiworld along with Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and TK. How will this change things up with two Ronins and two senshi in the mix, Naru being Sailor Psyche, stay tuned and we'll show you. Ryo/Usagi, Naru/Rowen pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukino Usagi giggles happily once she had arrived at Summer Camp, she was finally away from her domineering and cruel parents. They never had a kind word to spare for her. That was when a shaggy black haired missile slams into her along with a blue haired missile. Osaka Naru just shakes her head at the antics of hers and Usagi's other two friends, Sanada Ryo and Hashiba Rowen. "I missed you two as well, now, can you let me up? " Usagi asks her two best guy friends.

Both of them look at her sheepishly and get off of her before helping her to her feet. Ryo sighs, " Je suis désolé(I'm sorry), Usa-chan. "

" Vous êtes pardonné(You're forgiven). " Usagi says back in French. She and Ryo were both working hard on French while Rowen helped Naru with her English. Usagi and Ryo had worked longer and harder on English so they could learn another language when the time came.

Usagi finds herself on the receiving end of another tackle hug, this time from her cousin Kamiya Taichi, " Hey, Tai-itoko, looking forward to summer camp? " Usagi asks him.

" Of course, I just wish Kari would have been able to come. "

" I swear Aunt Yuuko and Uncle Susumu are way too damn overprotective of her. " Usagi mutters, " Tai, the dark haired guy is Sanada Ryo, you might be able to convince him to play soccer with you, the blue haired dude is Hashiba Rowen, and the auburn haired girl is my best female friend Osaka Naru. Mina, this is Kamiya Taichi, my paternal cousin. "

" Soccer, huh? You any good? " Ryo asks Tai.

With that the pair were off to play a game of one on one. Naru, Usagi, and Rowen follow them, mostly because they could think of nothing else to do at that moment. Naru and Usagi had already met their cabin mates and found them lacking. It was why they were glad Rowen and Ryo were around, plus, thanks to summer camp Usagi would get to spend some time with her cousin Tai. Her parents tried to keep Usagi as isolated as possible, it just didn't work out too well because Usagi was too good at sneaking around them.

The three of them run across a redheaded boy wearing an orange shirt, khaki shorts, a green backpack, yellow gloves, and purple and black shoes with a yellow lightning bolt on them. He introduces himself as Izumi Koushiro and they start talking about various subjects though Izzy and Rowen seemed to form an instant connection. Mostly because the two of them were easily two of the smartest kids at camp. Naru and Usagi were able to keep up on certain subjects though. They were just content to sit and listen to their blue haired friend talk while they watched Tai and Ryo play a brutal one on one game. It was actually relaxing to sit around and not have to worry about school or chores or anything else. Well, they would have to clean up after themselves but they had no problem with that.

They also meet up with an older dark blue haired kid wearing round wire frame glasses by the name of Kido Joe, he wanted to be a doctor and Rowen was kind enough to bring him into the conversation he and Izzy were having. Usagi pulls out her sketchbook and sets to work, she really wanted to be a manga-ka when she got older so she practiced drawing as often as she could when she was away from her parents. It was Usagi whom noticed a girl all in pink being brutally bullied by hers and Naru's cabin mates. The blonde gets to her feet and her sapphire eyes narrow as she marches over.

Rowen follows her gaze and curses quietly, racing to catch up with his devious female best friend. There was no way in hell he was going to let her go into a situation like that without backup. Usagi steps in between the pink wearing girl and her cabin mates, " Is there any particular reason that you two are actin' like a pair of toddlers instead a acting yer ages? "

Rowen smirks, Usagi-chan had a tendency to slip into his Brooklyn accent when she was really pissed off. She'd been around him long enough to pick it up. The two girls blink and then take in the set of Usagi's body, all females innately knew when they were dealing with an alpha bitch and these two were not going to even attempt to challenge her authority. They back off and the pink wearing girl looks at Usagi, " Arigato, you really didn't need to help me. "

" Like hell I didn't, I'm Tsukino Usagi and my blue haired shadow is Hashiba Rowen. Why don't you come join me with my other friends. " Usagi suggests.

Usagi was quick to do the introductions and her attention turns back to watching her cousin and Ryo continue to play their game. Usagi tells Mimi, as the pink wearing girl's name happened to be Tachikawa Mimi whom the two playing were and actually explains the game for those who don't know how to play. A sweet little blonde haired boy joins them as Usagi is giving her soccer explanation introducing himself as Takaishi Takeru though he liked to be called TK. TK sits beside Usagi as they continue to watch the game, his older brother wanted nothing to do with him and he had wanted to come to camp to spend time with him.

It was a week later when it started to snow, during that week they had run across Kimura Yuuji, a boy around their age with dark hair and dark eyes wearing a dark blue tank top and black denim shorts. Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yuuji, Tai, Ryo, Rowen, Naru, TK, and Usagi all end up taking shelter together at a little shrine near the camp grounds. When the brief storm ends they all head outside to find an aurora which according to Izzy and Rowen was impossible to see at their geographical location. Thanks to getting to know Usagi and Naru Mimi was starting to lose some of her obsession with possessions. She had even switched to wearing a light pink t-shirt with blue jean shorts though Naru and Usagi had helped her to pack her bag properly.

Usagi and Naru also had their bags with them, Usagi's being a demon hunting backpack which her paternal grandmother had stocked with everything conceivable knowing her granddaughter's penchant for having trouble drop in on her. Ryo and Rowen were also well prepared for anything that could come their way as well since they were used to crazy situations cropping up around Usagi. That was when ten small objects impacted the ground in front of them. Tai, Usagi, Ryo, Naru, and Rowen all grabbed theirs first with the others doing so shortly after. Then they were swept up by a wave of something and they all blacked out.

Ryo comes to with his head resting on Usagi's chest. The eleven year old bolts up and takes in their surroundings. The flora was completely different from what he was expecting and then he sees this sun shaped creature, " Hiya, Ryo, I'm Sunmon. "

Ryo sighs and shakes Usagi awake, " Usa-chan, what has your luck gotten us into this time? "

Usagi's eyes widen as she takes in everything, including the little silver creature that looked like a two tiered rain drop or an upside down morocca. " Hello, Usagi, I am Moonmon, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. "

" Okay, where are we and what all around here is edible? "

While Usagi and Ryo are learning important information Naru and Rowen have woken up to find themselves rather intimately entwined, causing them both to blush and separate themselves as quickly as they could. That was when they saw the small creature that looked like a ball with cat ears and then they spotted the one that looked like a ball with, oddly enough, a horn. " Hello, Naru, I am Nyaromon and I have been waiting a long time for you. "

" Greetings, Rowen,I am Tsunomon, it is an honor to finally meet you. "

Naru and Rowen also start asking questions of their new friends, long association with Usagi had taught them that it was better to get all pertinent information as soon as possible. This meant they learned that they were now in the Digital World, learned what foods were edible, and that the inhabitants were called Digimon. Ten minutes later they have all met up again, Yuuji's partner was Xiamon, Mimi's happened to be Tanemon, TK's partner was Tokomon, Izzy had a little pink ghost with arms that was known as Motimon, and Joe's was Bukamon. Tai's partner was Koromon, a round pink ball with ears that he had found sitting on his chest when he woke up.

Usagi was the first to notice the danger and she sprints off deeper into the woods, Naru, Ryo, and Rowen following her immediately. Tai urges the others to do the same and they realize how smart that had been when they see a giant bug that Motimon identifies as Kuwagamon. " The other way would have ended up with us at a cliff. " Bukamon says.

" Cous, remind me to ask Umika-baa-chan to help me train my sixth sense. " Tai calls out to Usagi.

" I can help you out with that, Tai-itoko. " Usagi calls back, Moonmon in her arms as she flies over the terrain. They had all picked up their partners so they could move at optimum speed.

" I'll take any help you can give me, Usa-itoko. " Tai replies.

Usagi finds a clearing for them and spins on her heel, a steely look in her eyes and the device that they had all received starts to glow. Moonmon jumps out of her arms as a rainbow colored light descends from the sky and bathes the little silver digimon, " Moonmon digivolve to...Lunamon. "

" Tear Shot! "

The attack hits Kuwagamon and Usagi snaps her wrists, two blacks gems appearing on them and a third around a belt in the center of her waist," Lord of Darkness of the four worlds I now call upon you, grant me all the power you possess! Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I possess...

DRAGON SLAVE! "

Naru curses and immediately throw her strongest barrier spell up with Rowen supplying her with the power for that so no one would get caught up in the explosion that was sure to come, " My best friend just has to be descended from Lina Inverse, doesn't she? " Naru asks over the explosion.

Tai whistles in appreciation, " You got a talent for Black Magic, Usa-itoko. "

" Of course, I do, what did you expect when I'm persona non grata at home. My parents hate me, simply because I was chosen to be Umika-baa-chan's heiress and Shingo wasn't chosen as her heir. " Usagi states.

" That and she's not nearly as innocent as she acts. " Naru states.

Usagi looks at her best friend askance, " Don't give me that look, Usagi-chan, I've known you longer than anybody else here. Hell, you treat my kaa-chan as yours. "

" That's because she actually gives a damn about me. " Usagi states.

Tai blinks, " How bad is it? "

" They refuse to let me anywhere near the rest of the family in fear that one of them might pick up on how they treat me. " Usagi says flatly.

" What about Umika-baa-chan? " Tai asks her.

" Why do you think I'm here at camp? " Usagi retorts.

" When we get home I'll make sure to invite you and Naru over, Usagi, we can have some good old fashioned girl fun. "

Usagi's eyes widen at this and Naru grins, " Mimi, Usagi is not a girly-girl. She hates makeovers. She'd rather play video games, read manga, and train. It's why she and Ryo get along so well. "

Usagi sticks her tongue out at Naru while Izzy is asking the Digimon a million and one questions. Yuuji just looks at the pair of them, just from observing Naru and Usagi he knew they were practically sisters. It did make sense since they did almost everything together back home in Juuban though he hadn't seen them with Sanada or the blue haired boy. Of course, he only really saw them at school so he couldn't really say one way or the other. Rowen was working on calming Joe down. Thanks to the influence of Rowen and Usagi Joe had relaxed some and was no longer worrying about everything like he did. Plus, Usagi had gotten him to realize that sometimes morals had to be tossed aside if it came down to a matter of survival.

Joe hadn't thought that far ahead. He hadn't thought about the fact he could be forced into a situation where stealing was the only way to survive. Rowen climbs one of the trees to get their bearings and leads them to a sandy clearing where they could fish, gather firewood and generally just rest. Lunamon and Tsunomon keep watch while everyone else does their assigned tasks happily enough. Mimi had no problems with helping to gather food while Usagi helped Izzy and TK to do their fishing.

It was Sunmon and Nyaromon that noticed the trouble and they reacted by digivolving up to their champion levels, " Sunmon digivolve to...Coronamon. Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon. "

" Nyaromon digivolve to...Salamon. Salamon digivolve to...Darcmon! "

" Flame Dive! "

" La Pucelle! "

Ryo and Naru turn their attention to their partners, unknown to Ryo his Kanji symbol of Virtue is flashing on his head while Naru's own sigil of three stars in the background of the Venus sigil is also flashing. Thankfully only Usagi and Rowen noticed this little detail. Shellmon sends a pressurized stream of water towards Usagi causing Firamon to leap in front of her, he'd already picked up on how important she was to his partner, " Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon! Moon Night Kick! "

" Dancing Sword! "

" Fira Claw! " Firamon adds.

Rowen pulls Usagi aside and the blonde barely manages to keep her own sigil from flashing. This was not going to be where she outed herself to anyone and everyone. She had to keep her sigil from showing at all costs. There was no way in hell she was going to allow any of her senshi to know the truth about her if she could help it. Rowen, Ryo, and Naru all understood her stance on that particular point. None of the senshi had proven that they were worthy of her trust. Darcmon flies above Shellmon while Lekismon and Firamon keep him distracted on the ground. One La Pucelle later and Shellmon has been dealt with. Darcmon reverts to Salamon, Firamon to Coronamon, and Lekismon goes back down to Lunamon. All in all their trip to Digiworld was proving to be quite adventuresome. They hadn't even been here for a day yet and they'd had to deal with two battles already.

What none of them realized was that the worst was yet to come. They were all that was standing between their world, the Digital World, and utter destruction. Ryo and Rowen being called would allow for a certain digimon to be utterly destroyed when the time came unlike in several other dimensions where Takenouchi Sora and Ishida Yamato were called as the children of Love and Friendship. Naru would get the Crest of Love while Yuuji would get Friendship. This one change would send out ripple effects, cutting Inoue Yolei/Miyako from the running as the inheritor of Love and Sincerity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After avoiding a pair of Monochromon fighting over territory they find themselves on a beach once more. Tai was getting to know Yuuji better while Naru and Mimi chat over jewelry of all things. Then again Naru's mother did happen to own a jewelry store. Rowen was in a three way conversation with Izzy and Joe while Ryo and Usagi were answering TK's questions. The digimon were all talking together while also keeping a watch on their human partners. Upon reaching the beach Ryo and Yuuji are put in charge of getting a fire going while Usagi goes with Tai to gather some food with the digimon. Rowen would gather firewood while Coronamon would catch the fish for them.

" How are you really, Usagi-itoko? " Tai asks her.

" Well, I need to eat a lot to make up the energy I used casting the Dragon Slave earlier. Thankfully I do happen to have my demon hunting backpack with me so we can load it up with as much as we can pick. We need to make damned certain we have enough food to keep our strength up. Then maybe after we eat I can get you started on demon hunting training. " Usagi says.

Tai nods at this and the cousins set to work picking the fruits up high in trees and dropping them down to the digimon whom would put the fruit into the backpack that was left on the ground sitting open. They all understood the importance of gathering as much food as they could while it was still light out even though Usagi did have flashlights and a shit ton of batteries to power them in her backpack as well. Usagi leaps over to the next tree and repeats the process for some pale green colored apples that Lunamon identified as Meat Apples, those were piled on the ground because they'd eat them tonight, since everyone needed to be shown what they looked like so they knew they needed to cook them. Tai leaps over to the next tree as well in his section, " Usagi-itoko, how well do you know Yuuji? "

" I've only seen him around, in classes, stuff like that. Never really associated with him before. Then again with parents like mine all of my friends have to be able to personally get in touch with Bāchan which means she has to approve of them. That list is Naru-chan, Rowen, and Ryo so far. I'll have to introduce her to Mimi and Izzy after this. If you don't hear from me in two weeks call Bāchan and let her know. Something tells me that after this we're going to be keeping in closer contact than previously, Tai-itoko. " Usagi states.

Tai nods seriously at this, " Before I do that I'll come to Juuban and actually visit you. They can't stop me from seeing my own damn itoko and if they do, then I'll call Bāchan, in front of them, mind you. "

Usagi can't help it, she starts snickering, " Why the hell don't you show your devious side more often, itoko? "

Tai sighs, " You remember when Kari got taken to the hospital in an ambulance because my parents left me in charge of her. I honestly thought she was feeling better, instead when my parents got there my mother outright slapped me for that. They've slowly been freezing me out ever since though they've yet to catch on to the fact that I've been stealing small amounts of money from them, placing it all into an account that Bāchan set up for me. They also have failed to comprehend that their things getting misplaced is all my doing. "

" Why don't you tell Bāchan about this? " Usagi asks her cousin.

The look he sends her speaks volumes, he stayed with them for Kari's sake like she stayed in Juuban due to what would be going down in the next couple of years. Once that was done she was seriously contemplating moving to Toyama or maybe Odaiba, all depended on how things went for her and Tai over the next couple of years. Once they have enough food gathered they rejoin the others, they couldn't all claim to be friends yet. Tai was really only friends with Izzy, sure he knew Mimi and Joe, but that was about it. TK was already looking at him like an older brother which Tai didn't mind. He had one surrogate little brother as it was already, Motomiya Daisuke though he preferred to be called Davis.

Once they get the fish and Meat Apples cooking Usagi tosses water bottles spelled to be ever refilling to everyone. She sat next to Tai since it was nice to be able to spend time with him again. Her parents had been keeping her isolated for awhile now. Finding out what Tai's parents were doing to him because of their own stupidity really pissed her off. Her parents just hated her, his were punishing him for something they had ultimately done. Ryo keeps a discreet eye on Usagi even as they all talk together. They were in a new world which meant they would need to work together to survive. Thus they needed to get to know one another. Tai pays attention as they find out Yuuji was learning to play the Keytar, his favorite color was blue, and he was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. Usagi perks up at this, " Welcome to the club, Yuuji-san. Ask Naru-chan, Rowen, or Ryo how I react in thunderstorms. " Usagi states.

All three look at her, " Usa-chan, you use me as your living teddy bear. " Ryo says deadpan.

Tai shifts a little closer to his cousin even as TK goes next, they learned his favorite colors were green and yellow, he loved basketball, and wanted to spend more time with his big brother, hence why he went to camp only to get shunted aside. He was afraid of the dark and lived with his mother. They found out Mimi naturally loved the color pink, shopping, fashion, and cooking. She was terrified of being alone and wanted more than anything for her parents to spend more time with her. Like TK Rowen's parents were divorced though not because they didn't still love each other. Rowen lived with his father, loved the color dark blue, school, and ran track. He preferred long distance running events, happened to have a low blood pressure problem that made it hard to wake him up, shudders from Ryo and Usagi at the mention of waking him up tell Tai Rowen never woke up happy. The blue haired genius also happened to have a talent for archery and was afraid. He loved baseball with his favorite team being Hanshin. Tai makes a mental note to never mention Kyodai around the blue haired genius. Rowen was terrified of spiders, " Fair warning, Rowen may be an easy going guy but his temper is like that of a tornado. "

" Yer a fine one ta talk, Ryo. Yer temper is like dat of a volcano eruptin'. " Rowen tosses back at the raven haired, tiger blue eyed twelve year old.

Tai files mental notes away on both of them for that. Izzy's favorite color happens to be purple, he loves technology, learning, and fears the loss of electricity. He also was adopted by the couple he knows as parents. Joe's favorite color is gray, his dream is to become a doctor, he's high strung, even he admits it, and is terrified of getting failing grades. Naru loves the colors dark blue, orange, and yellow, is terrified of Usagi when she's pissed or in a trolling mood, and wants to design her own jewelry. Tai can feel Usagi sigh beside him, " As you already know I'm Tsukino Usagi, I'm terrified of thunderstorms, my favorite colors are silver, amethyst, red, yellow, and orange. I love manga, I'm already a fully licensed and accredited demon huntress, I'm the heiress to the Tsukino/Albarn demon hunting line, and I run all the short distance track events along with participating in discus as well. "

Tai winces, that meant it was his turn, " Kamiya Taichi, I prefer to be called Tai, I love the color orange, terrified of letting down those that mean the most to me, I'm the captain and lead striker for my soccer team in Odaiba, I've got a little sister back home, and Usagi is my cousin through my mother and her father. "

Ryo looks him straight in the eye and Tai meets his gaze without flinching. Ryo nods once he sees what Tai refused to tell the others. Apparently both cousins were less than appreciated at home. Ryo couldn't fault the pair for holding back several things, " Sanada Ryo, my favorite color is red, like Tai I'm the captain and lead striker for my soccer team, I happen to have a pet tiger, like hiking and birdwatching. I absolutely loathe poachers and am rightly terrified of feminine wrath, especially hormonally induced feminine wrath. "

Tai smirks, " Usa-itoko, my training. "

Usagi rolls her eyes but heads of with Tai, Agumon, and Lunamon to train her cousin. He was next in line after her anyway. The only reason he hadn't been fully trained yet was because of his all abiding love of soccer. Usagi figured she could work with that though she would get him started on the Albarn family fighting style which emphasized speed and dodging. Tai would have no problem with that due to weaving in and out of opponents on the soccer field. It would actually help his soccer playing abilities. Tai proved to be just as quick as she was at picking up the family style, The Tsukino Anything Goes Style. Yes, Umika did actually get it approved by the grandmaster. Umika was still looking for someone outside of the family that was worthy of learning the basics of the style. The Saotome School was based on Mid Air Combat while the Tendo was ground based combat. She internally shakes her thoughts away as she gets Tai up to the third kata, he'd have to practice the first three katas until she decided he was ready to learn the fourth.

She'd been given mastery over the Tsukino/Albarn School of Anything Goes so she could take Tai on as a student. She'd also have a better idea of how to work around his schedule as well. Once night has fallen Rowen is given the first watch since he stayed up so damn late anyhow, Ryo goes after that, then Joe, and finally Yuuji. Usagi curls up with her cousin to sleep in the trolley, it was somewhat chilly so this way they could share body heat. Tai allows himself to drop his guard just enough to sleep, his head nestled against Usagi's. Tai and Usagi snap awake at the same time Yuuji cries out in alarm. All of the partners digivolve up to their rookie forms, " Xiaomon digivolve to...Labramon! "

" Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon! "

" Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon! "

" Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon! "

" Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon! "

" Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon! "

" Oh great, that's Seadramon, he seems to be in a very foul mood. " Tentomon says.

" No joke, that red leaf thing is his tail. " Tai says as they get hauled out to the middle of the lake.

Seadramon pulling his tail away causes TK to fall into the water and Gomamon goes after him. Yuuji dives in and swims out to try and help the others only to have Seadramon coil around him like a constrictor type snake back in their world. Rowen snarls angrily, " 'Ey, ya overgrown worm, yer moth'ah was a sea slug and yer fath'ah was a Geckomon! "

Seadramon sends an Ice Arrow attack towards Rowen even as he squeezes Yuuji harder. Rowen and Yuuji's digivices whine and two rainbow beams of light descend, one on Gabumon and one on Labramon. " Labramon digivolve to...Seasarmon! "

" Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon! "

" Seasarmon has the ability to sweep away calamity while Garurumon is like a furry growling torpedo. " Tentomon says.

Seasarmon swims out to tackle Seadramon to free his partner while Garurumon shields his own partner with his Howling Blaster. Gomamon has made it back with TK whom Joe pulls back up onto their little micro island surrounding the trolley. " Tee Dia! " Seasarmon calls out, firing off several holy arrows of sunlight.

Garurumon uses his Slamming Attack while Seasarmon launches another Tee Dia. Yuuji manages to swim over to the micro island where Tai and Usagi pull him up to relative safety. Seadramon decides to cut his losses and Gomamon calls on his fishy friends to help tow them back to the rest of their campsite. They all walk away from the trolley and curl up in the sand, Naru having to support Mimi. Tai and Usagi just curl up together with TK joining them while the others pass out as well though Yuuji did order Labramon and the other digimon to wake them if they were about to be attacked again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Digimon, Slayers, or Ranma 1/2.


End file.
